


Comptine d’un autre hiver

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock, John e un amore nato da poco. La sofferenza e la solitudine del passato, così come gli sbagli commessi, a piegare i pensieri di un John che teme che Sherlock non si fidi abbastanza di lui.Dal testo:"Perché lo fai? Perché mi baci come se fosse l'ultima volta? Forse non ti fidi di me? Temi che possa lasciarti o tradirti?"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Comptine d’un autre hiver

E un giorno, John s’accorse che ogni volta che Sherlock lo baciava lo faceva come se fosse l’ultima. Probabilmente cotanto genio avrebbe detto che non erano baci noiosi, ma che erano i soli degni d’esser dati. John sorrise nel pensare alla sua probabilissima espressione di ovvietà dipinta in volto. Se ne sarebbe lamentato e poi gli avrebbe dato dell’idiota. Sì, avrebbe dovuto riderne, eppure quando la consapevolezza lo catturò, un po’ si sentì morire. Che i loro baci fossero fatti d’un buongiorno, magari di fretta e prima di uscire per andare al lavoro o che nascessero la sera, addormentandosi, Sherlock lo baciava con una disperazione che era in grado di spezzare il povero cuore di John Watson. Quei baci erano come una ferita aperta che si rimarginava e si riapriva, in un eterno ciclo di vita e morte, che lo lasciava disperato.  
  
  
“Perché? Perché lo fai?” gli chiese in un pomeriggio affollato di non far niente. Loro a sedere sulle rispettive poltrone di Baker Street, intanto che la penombra del tramonto inondava il soggiorno polveroso. Un camino acceso, tè ormai freddo nella tazza di uno Sherlock immerso profondamente nei propri intensi ragionamenti. Non lo aveva bevuto, e perciò il profumo zuccherino d’arancia e cannella invadeva ancora l’aria assonnata e pigra. John, fino ad allora rapito da una lettura appassionante, d’un tratto s’era fermato e, sollevato il viso, aveva affrontato quel discorso che da troppo tempo gli premeva sulla punta della lingua.  
  
  
“Perché mi baci così?” gli domandò di nuovo. Sherlock si riscosse d’un tratto, quasi uno schiaffo lo avesse colpito in pieno volto. Quindi gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo annoiato, intanto che pizzicava le corde del suo violino in maniera insensata. In quell’istante, John aveva visto l’universo svanire dai suoi occhi, come un aquilone che vola via e si perde tra le nuvole. Dov’era stato sino ad allora? A chi o a cosa aveva pensato? Non l’avrebbe saputo mai e un po’ ne era geloso.  
“E come ti bacerei?” Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, Sherlock Holmes. Il suo sguardo s’era assottigliato, ma la colpa non era della luce rada del salotto, spenta da una notte di dicembre appena calata, era invece quel non capire che trovava fastidioso e che lo portava ogni volta a indagare. Lo fece anche in quei frangenti e con la stessa apparenza svogliata con cui torturava il violino. Sherlock piantò i propri occhi azzurri diritti in quelli di John e allora una corda gli vibrò dentro al cuore; incredibile era il suo esser riuscito a pizzicarla con la stessa pigra facilità con cui stuzzicava il violino. Possibile che lo riducesse sempre in uno stato implorante e pietoso? Pensò intanto che il fiato gli si spezzava e il libro ricadeva sulle ginocchia molli, oh lo sapeva, se si fosse alzato in piedi sarebbe miseramente crollato su stesso. Già lo aveva inchiodato.  
  
“Tu mi baci come se fosse l’ultima volta, il pensiero mi ferisce. Pensi forse che ti lascerei o che ti potrei tradire?” Di rimando, Sherlock sorrise. Quasi fosse stato un gatto che gioca col topo, si concesse un ghigno storto e uno vivace strimpellare di corde. Brandiva l’archetto come se fosse stata un’arma bianca e le nude dita dei pieni venivano arricciate di continuo. Non era divertito, un funesto tornado di ragionamenti e sentimenti contrastanti gli si aggrottò sulla fronte, ora rapita dalle ombre della solitudine. Era lei, la sua più grande paura. E John lo sapeva. Ma invece che tacere lo aveva istigato, al solito le paranoie avevano avuto la meglio.  
“Temi che tutto questo finisca, non è vero?” lo incalzò, quindi, ma era come se parlasse con se stesso. Quasi fosse la propria, di risposta, che andava cercando. Anche lui ne aveva paura, perché il romanticismo di quella relazione nata da poco, molto spesso veniva soppiantato da una razionalità che stupiva entrambi da quanto era brutale. Sarebbe potuta finire anche subito, persino adesso e con l’idea di fare l’amore invece che cenare, già in testa.  
“Può finire in ogni momento, John, ma non è per questo che ti bacio in quel modo.”  
“Ah, sì?” chiese, stupito. “E allora qual è la ragione? Perché io davvero non lo capisco e non faccio che pensare a te che non riesci a fidarti di me.” Non si era arrabbiato, no. Tempo prima aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe più usato l’ira contro Sherlock, così come lui gli aveva promesso di star lontano dalla droga. Adesso erano entrambi ripuliti e con la coscienza un po’ più leggera. Eppure in un accenno di frustrazione aveva chiuso il libro con uno scatto e si era lasciato cadere nervosamente contro lo schienale della poltrona. Le dita tamburellavano freneticamente sul bracciolo, intanto che i piedi scalzi scalpitavano. Somigliò un po’ a Sherlock in quel momento, tanto che quasi interruppe i propri gesti, domandandosi che effetto gli stava facendo. Quasi fu tentato di spiare ciò che faceva, però si trattenne e più per pudore che per disinteresse. Ciò che sapeva era che Sherlock ancora lo guardava. E ancora sorrideva e quasi aveva il sentore che lo stesse trovando adorabile. Di certo lo riteneva un idiota paranoico. In rimando gli accennò quindi un ghigno, nascosto dal pugno ben chiuso, anche Sherlock lo adorava quando rideva. Era come un trovarsi all’improvviso, in una vita di solitudine e incomprensione.  
  
“Sbagli!” tuonò, imperioso, seppur sussurrando. Ancora suonando di pizzicato. Ancora arricciando le dita dei piedi magre. “Ti bacio come se fosse la prima volta, con la disperazione di chi ti ha voluto per troppo tempo, chi ha bruciato d’amore per te. Ti bacio come chi ha contato troppi inverni lontano dal tuo letto, perché non è mai riuscito a trovare sufficienti parti di sé per dimostrartelo.”  
“Oh, Sherlock!” esclamò quindi John, sollevandosi in piedi con uno scatto repentino. Il libro finì riverso a terra, dimenticato. Non era la prima che lo baciava, ma anche per lui era come se lo fosse. Il primo tocco, la prima volta che aveva annusato il suo odore. In cui lo aveva posseduto. Quella in cui aveva visto il suo dolore riflesso nello sguardo. La colpa e la solitudine mai davvero scacciate, eppure non più così importanti. Ci mise tutto se stesso, John, in quel bacio. Intanto che Sherlock gli si scioglieva tra le mani, lasciando da parte il violino. Dimenticandosi forse anche un po’ di se stesso e del fatto che, quella, non era affatto la prima volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**  


**Author's Note:**

> Comptine d’un autre été – l’apres-midi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvryolGa19A brano tratto dalla soundtrack di Il favoloso mondo di Amélie di cui ho riscoperto la colonna sonora di recente. Il titolo l’ho rimaneggiato ispirandomi al brano e al fatto che, nel film, la “Comptine” (che in francese significa filastrocca) viene recitata dai bambini per fare la conta. Qui a contare è Sherlock che, come una filastrocca, conta gli inverni lontano da John.


End file.
